Bosan
by summerparadox
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Cha Hakyeon yang bosan menunggu Jung Taekwon. LeoN/Neo couple. VIXX. short story.
**Bosan**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romence.**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

Hakyeon menguap. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Teman sekamarnya—Jung Taekwoon—sedang pulang kampung. Saat ini ia sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Setoples kue bulan ada di dekapannya.

Hakyeon melirik jam dinding. Pukul sebelas siang. Jika saja Taekwoon tidak pulang kampung, pasti ia tidak akan sebosan ini.

Hakyeon mengambil poselnya. Ia membuka kontak dan mencari nama Taekwoon dan menekan _icon_ berwarna hijau.

Terdengar nada sambung. Butuh limabelas detik bagi Haekyon untuk menunggu telepon itu diangkat.

"Hm?"

"Ya! Jung Taekwoon, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hingga kau lama mengangkat teleponku?"

Jung Taekwoon mengerutkan alisnya heran. Hei, ponselnya bahkan belum satu menit berdering.

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk kau bilang? Memang apa yang kau lakukan? Aku juga tahu kau di rumah orangtuamu hanya tidur, makan, dan memainkan ponselmu," Hakyeon berteriak sebal.

"Ada apa?" Taekwoon lebih memilih mengabaikan ocehan Hakyeon.

Cukup lama Hakyeon terdiam. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ia harus berkata jujur?

"Eh? Itu..." Hakyeon benar-benar gengsi mengatakannya.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Hakyeon terpaku. Yaaaaa tebakan Taekwoon benar-benar tepat.

"Hu'um. Aku merindukanmu," ucap Hakyeon pelan.

Leo menarik napas panjang. Bahkan belum genap seminggu Taekwoon mengunjungi orangtuanya, dan Hakyeon sudah merindukannya. Well, sebenarnya dia juga sedikit merindukan Hakyeon sih. Ingat! Hanya sedikit!

"Bahkan ini belum sampai seminggu," ucap Taekwoon pelan.

"Apa kau berniat meninggalkanku lebih dari seminggu?" Hakyeon meninggikan suaranya.

Taekwoon menjauhkan ponselnya karena teriakan Hakyeon. Apa sebegitu rindunya Hakyeon kepadanya? Taekwoon yakin, kekasih manisnya itu bukan merindukannya. Hakyeon pasti kesepian karena tidak ada yang bisa diganggunya.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan kembali."

"Benarkah?" Hakyeon berucap semangat.

"Hm."

"Tapi dua hari itu lama, Taekwoon. Apa tidak bisa hari ini?"

"Hakyeon..." Taekwoon berucap lirih.

Yah, kalo sudah mendengar nada suara Taekwoon yang seperti ini sih Hakyeon bisa apa selain menurutinya. Habis, nada suara Taekwoon yang sedang menginginkan sesuatu itu terdengar imut serta seksi disaat bersamaan. Hakyeon kan jadi menghayal yang iya-iya.

Hakyeon memukul kepalanya agar berhenti berkhayal.

"Baiklah. Dua hari," ucap Hakyeon semangat.

...

Hakyeon melirik jam gelisah. Ini sudah jam dua siang dan Taekwoon belum datang juga. Taekwoon tidak memberi tahu sih akan datang jam berapa. Hakyeon saja yang tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan kekasih tampannya.

Hakyeon memindahkan _channel tv_ secara acak. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Hakyeon berlari ke luar.

"Taekwon!" Hakyeon memeluk Taekwoon semangat. Taekwoon memutar bola matanya bosan. Kekasihnya ini sangat suka melakukan skinship.

"Bisakah aku duduk dulu, Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon lelah.

Hakyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Taekwoon duduk. Taekwoon memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Toples kue yang ada di meja hampir semuanya kosong. Bungkus makanan ringan berserakan di mana-mana. Taekwoon menghela napas.

"Hakyeon, kemari," ucap Taekwoon sambil memberi isyarat kepada Hakyeon agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hakyeon bingung.

Taekwoon memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hakyeon, "Kau tidak makan nasi selama aku pergi?"

"Biar aku ingat," Hakyeon terdiam sambil mencoba mengingat. "Hari pertama kau pergi aku masih makan. Karena kau menyiapkan makanan di dalam kulkas. Tapi hari selanjutnya aku tidak makan nasi. Ada apa?"

Taekwoon memicingkan matanya. Kekasihnya bertanya 'ada apa?" pasti otak kekasihnya ini sudah bergeser,

"Apa yang kau makan?"

"Roti kering, makanan ringan, ramen," Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon bingung.

"Apa itu membuatmu kenyang?"

Hakyeon menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak kelaparan."

"Bodoh." Taekwoon bernajak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur. Taekwoon berniat memasak makanan untuk kekasihnya yang bodoh. Salahnya juga sih. Hakyeon itu tidak bisa memasak. Masakan yang dibuat Hakyeon terahkir kali rasanya benar-benar asin dan tidak layak dimakan.

Karena terlalu larut dalam ingatannya sendiri, Taekwoon jadi tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ia terus-terusan senyum seperti orang gila. Sangat bukan gayanya.

"Ya Taekwoon, sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan tersenyum!"

Taekwoon menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kalau kau tersenyum aku bisa menyukaimu," ucap Hakyeon dengan pipi memerah.

Ah manisnya Hakyeon yang sedang memerah karena malu.

"Kau bahkan sudah mencintaiku," ucap Taekwoon pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu Jung!"

* * *

a/n : Hai pembaca! saya pendatang baru! ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic screenplay dan pasangannya adalah leo dan N. bagi LeoN atau Neo shipper. yuk kasih saya keritik dan saran yang membangun.

terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ^^


End file.
